Roy Granger
Roy Granger Roy Granger is deceased, buried in Falador. Appearance Roy wears Navy Blue Shirt with a Grass Green Flares. He has a scar in his arm and face from when he was in a Battle in Edgeville. He has Wool White Hair that is messy from him working a lot. Flaws Roy gets angry and/or upset when he thinks he cannot find the right woman to start a family with because he will not continue his family generation and find a beautiful woman to spend his life with. When he starts to lose in something he will give up hope thinking this is the end. Roy is not good at using Range or Magic. Skills Roy uses Melee and enjoys to kill the Rangers and Mages and he loves knowing he killed the weak that are to afraid to come to the front of the battlefield. Roy likes to be on the offense more than being on defense knowing if he is on the offense he will make sure the side he is on wins the battle/war they are in. He thinks defense is a waste of time to be guarded more than the offense when it should only be guarded enough to keep it safe not to be more safer than the offense team. History Roy was born in the Town of Lumbridge in his own home. Both of his parents were Nobles in Lumbridge. His father wanted him to be the new generation of their family to start something new about their family name. So when Roy turned 11 his father made him fish the dinner and cook the dinner. His father also made him run each day, lift objects to make him stronger, and practice to use a sword for many years. Roy then turned 14 already being strong, knowing how to use a sword only enough to pick it up and slash it in the air. His father was so proud of him he bought him his on Steel Longsword that he bought from Varrock. Roy still trained and worked for years. When he as 16 he decided to leave Lumbridge to discover more of the land. His parents helped him pack his things which was his Steel Longsword, his clothes, and some vials containing water, and some food. He went off to Varrock which took several days. He arrived in Varrock finding it ruled by a King named King Kire. He found Varrock mostly covered with thief's, criminals, gangs, and murderers. He was disgraced on how King Kire let this happen to Varrock. When Roy was 19 he started helping all the poor in Varrock and trying to help stop crime. When Roy was 25 he left Varrock and went to Edgeville. He found Edgeville covered with thief's, criminal's, gang's, and murderer's also. He was sad to see all this happening all around. He signed up to be a Edgeville Guard to have more power to stop all this crime. He learned about the battle between Edgeville and Falador and thought "There is no way Edgeville will be able to win against Falador. What is George thinking? Even if Falador had a open defense they have a very skilled army." So, thinking there is nothing left in Edgeville, Roy packed his things and went off to Falador and joined its military hoping to make the land a better place and to continue his family generation. He was a friend of King Ingiof, and enjoyed Falador, but war came to Falador, he defended it with all he could, but Ingiof was killed before him insight, Roy surrendered, able to leave, feeling guilty that he couldn't do anything to stop them from winning, so Roy headed back to Edgeville, to begin again. After a couple of months of being in Edgeville, he heard of a new ruler of Falador. Shortly after that, another new one. Seeming confused why they would make a new ruler so fast, Roy headed to Falador to see who this new leader was. Extra N/A